Hugs and kisses, Mainly kisses
by 13xgreeniex13
Summary: More insight to the Relationships between Klaine and their friends.. :  ENJOY  Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did, but I do not. I also wish I knew all the actors and actresses, but I don't either.
1. When chemicals react

_Knock, Knock._

'Come In! I'll just be out in a minute!'

Obeying to his command I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I looked around; He had changed the color of his walls from white to blue. A navy comforter covered his bed and black, no doubt silk, curtains draped his windows. . 'I like what you've done to the place!'

'Blaine!' Kurt walked out of his closet wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. My eyes bulged at the sight. All I could remember was a month ago when we were lying on my bed at Dalton, the first time I saw him shirtless, the first time we came close to making love. He looked at his watch. 'You're an hour early' He walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a hug.

I eyed him up and down before stating 'I-I-I hope you realize how d-distracting that outfit is'

'I haven't even put on my…Oh.' I nodded my head, his waist was perfect. 'Why is it so distracting?' Kurt said as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

'I don't know...Maybe is has to do with the fact that my utterly stunning boyfriend is kissing me whilst shirtless and only wearing a towel?'

'Hmm. That does seem like a valid answer. So, I'm going to get dressed whilst you sit here after...'

'After what?' He kissed me. His lips crushed against mine, I could feel the warmth between us. Almost automatically my hand traced his cheek, then his neck, his right arm, his chest and his waist. He wrapped his arms around my back then pulled me closer. Our lips moved in synchronization with each others. I wrapped my wrist around his neck and played with his hair in-between my fingers. He then pushed himself away from me. 'You're evil, you know that? You can't just make out with me whilst wearing a towel! It's such a turn on!' I smiled at him.

'Watch me!' he said walking away from me. I couldn't help but stare; I loved the way his hips swayed from side to side when he walked. He didn't turn around but he quietly said 'Stop staring at my ass, Blaine'

'Are you psychic?'

'Maybe, It's either that or because I can feel you watching me.' He walked into the closet.

'It's hard not to, you're quite sexy. I take that back. You ARE sexy. How did I get so lucky?'

'It takes one to know one. Look in the mirror. To answer your question, it's because I stopped you on the staircase at Dalton. It could have been anyone, but it was you. Trust me; I am so glad myself for being lucky that day' I could hear him moving hangers from side to side in search of his outfit of the day.

'Mm. That was the first day I fell in love with you, when I saw you smiling whilst I was singing. I wanted to ask you out on the spot, so much. I thought you wouldn't like me. Boy was I wrong!'

'Quite wrong indeed, babe'

I bit my lip when he said babe, the first night he called me was when we were in my room at Dalton, all alone during winter holidays. I laid down on his bed and closed my eyes. I mentally replayed the moment in my head. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, laughing.

'A bit happy are we? He said quickly glancing at my pants then back at me 'Mind if I ask you what you thinking about?' still laughing.

I stood up and put my mouth close to his ear. I let my teeth graze against his ear as I spoke 'Remember that night when we were all alone in Dalton, The first night you called me, Babe. The first night we slept together, pants still on. We were shirtless, our bodies touching. The caressing. That's what I was remembering' I ran my hand down his chest and felt him shiver. 'I wanted you so bad that night, but I knew whenever we actually do the deed, waiting would only make it unforgettable and more enjoyable. Just like today, I wanted you so bad. I can't even explain. I love everything about you. You are addictive; I am both undeniably physically and emotionally attracted to you.' I pulled back and stared at his beautiful face. 'I love you, no doubt about it'

'And you say I am evil, right?'

I took a moment to look over what he was wearing. He wore my favorite outfit on him ever, black skinny jeans that clung to him in all the right places, knee high boots, a fitted white t-shirt and a leather jacket. 'Have you seen what you are wearing? You are evil!' He laughed.

I dragged him over to his tall mirror and pointed to light skin beauty in front on me. 'Very evil'

He turned around to look me in the face. 'Blaine, I can't take this anymore!' He pushed me onto his bed, forcing me to lie down. He straddled me and began kissing my neck. He started playfully nipping at the sensitive skin by my collar bone. I began to moan, he didn't understand just how good it felt. 'You're torturing me!' I gasped.

'You like it' he spoke between kisses.

I slid my hand into his back pants pockets.

'Kiss me!' I gasped.

'Demanding aren't we?' he said laughing 'I am kissing you'

'Not on the lips' I responded.

He began to slowly make a trail of kisses up my neck and on my jaw. I took my hands out of his pockets and pulled his lips to mine out of pure desperation. 'You're turn!' I growled.

'What do you mean my-!'

I rolled over and on top of him. 'You're torture' my fingers played with the slight area of exposed skin from where his shirt was beginning to rise up. I began to nip and his ear, then his neck and finally his collar bone. 'Do you see how it feels now?'

He arched his back. 'Amazing' He whispered. I stretched my hand all the way up his chest and began caressing his neck whist my hand was still within his T-shirt.

* * *

><p>A light knock came from the door. 'Shit! We both whispered at the same time. I untangled my hand from his shirt and he ran into his bathroom.<p>

'Kurt, Can I come in?' It was Finn.

'Of course!' Kurt replied.

Finn walked in backwards probably expecting him to be getting ready.

'Are you getting ready for your hot date with, Blaine? What base are you guys at anyways? Because you basically mentally do him every time you see him, especially when he's in Dalton's uniform! You like a man in uniform, Kurt? Ever worn your Cheerio's uniform for him? I bet that would get him all hot and heavy!' Finn began chuckling nervously.

I was blushing. Kurt in a Cheerleading uniform? He will definitely need to show me it the next time we are alone. I began coughing in order to indicate to Finn that he was not alone. Finn turned around.

'Oh! Blaine. Shit! You heard all that? I'm sorry. I mean...You're the only thing Kurt talks about. Not that the whole 'hot and heavy' thing is a usual topic or anything...'

'Finn, you're rambling!' I replied laughing... 'He's already ready, we were just...cuddling. No sex. He mentally does me? How come I have never noticed this? I guess I need to wear my uniform more often around him and I would LOVE to see that uniform on him!' I said.

'If he's ready why is he in the..? Oh right 'cuddling' smooth you guys. You do realize Burt and my mom are downstairs, the door was closed and you guys were 'cuddling'? Just be glad it was me who came knocking on the door'

'Don't worry, Finn. I am. Trust me! I think I just got your dad to like me and I don't want to ruin that so soon. I want to be around Kurt as much as possible. He means so much to me.'

'Good to know Kurt is with someone that will treat him well, He needs that. He really needs that.'

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, bright red. 'You guys do know I can hear you right? Finn you are just pure embarrassing and Blaine, Why did you answer his questions? I don't want him knowing my personal life! Well, at least not that much and no to the Cheerio's uniform!'

'Why, Love?' He loved it when I called him that. I batted my eyes to add more emphasis. 'I think it would look extremely hot on you, especially with your body! Damn'

'After making out and getting ME all hot and bothered. You now say you want me to put on a cheerleading outfit in order to seduce you?'

'Okay. This is too much information for the stepbrother. I may mention things but it doesn't mean I want them said. Please keep me out of the 'Klaine sex life' as much as possible please. I beg. Really'

'Yet you tell me all about the amazing sex you had with Rachel this weekend. She is one of my good friends, and you tell me how good she was and how she felt? You definitely have the better end of this Finn.' Kurt replied disgustedly.

'I have to agree with Kurt here Finn, sorry' I said laughing. 'You do have the better end. How about we keep all our sex lives to ourselves from now on.' I turned to Kurt. 'Private'. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'Seriously, guys?' Finn asked looking sick.

'By what do you mean Finn?' Kurt said as he pulled me in for another make out session causing Finn to run out the room screaming about how he needed to wash his eyes to erase what he had just seen.

'That was easy' I said chuckling once we broke apart. 'Date time' I shouted as I pulled him out his bedroom and we darted down the stairs.

'Hold on a second!' Mr. Hummel shouted from the living room.

'Yes, Dad?' Kurt shouted back

'From what I am guessing you two are going on a date?' He said glancing down at our intertwined hands. I cleared my throat.

'Yes, Mr. Hummel'

'Here's a fifty then' He held out the fifty dollar bill out to me.

'Oh that's not really necessary Mr. Hummel, sir.'

'Kurt is always telling me how he feels bad that you are always paying for everything'

I turned to Kurt 'I'm sorry you feel that way, Kurt. I don't ever want to feel bad because of me but I couldn't possibly let you pay for anything. You're far too special for that' I said holding his hand up to my lips and kissing it once. 'I appreciate it, sir. It really isn't necessary though' I said chuckling 'I will take care of him, sir'

'Okay, Maybe Blaine can't take this fifty but I sure can! Thanks dad' He said and he kissed his Dad on the cheek.

'Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?' Mr. Hummel said looking me straight in the eyes.

'Kurt you can head to the car, I'll be right there' I turned to him and squeezed his hand. He flushed a light shade of pink in his cheeks.

'Okay, Blaine' he said sounding a bit worried.

Mr. Hummel surprised me by speaking first though. 'Thank You'

I looked at him a bit shocked 'For what Mr. Hummel?'

'It's alright to call me Burt' He smiled. 'Thank you for taking care of my son, he really likes you. I can tell. I have to admit I was a bit worried when he suddenly told me 3 months ago you two were a bit more than friends but I was proud of him and only hoped you would treat him with the utmost care. You surprised me, thank you. I apologize for any previous thoughts I may or may not have had. Please, don't hurt him. I don't think he can take it and honestly, I don't think I can take it either' He took a deep sigh 'He was so strong when his mom died. He keeps things to himself a lot mainly, my boy. He did it to keep me from being upset; he is so unselfish it is actually unbelievable. I love him. You, hopefully, do too. He loves you. So I guess I just wanted to say, Thank You.'

I am pretty sure my eyes were bulging but I shook my head in order to clear my head. 'Burt, Thank YOU for allowing me to get to know your son on a more personal level. He is a great person, which no doubt he got from both you and his mom. He has told me a lot about her, she seemed like a lovely lady. I am sure she would be proud of how well you raised him, I know I am. There is no need to apologize, Sir, I fully understand. I do love him, I fall in love with him more and more each day even when I think it isn't possible. He is a strong person, especially for standing up to Karofsky I wish I could have been there to protect him, I should have been. He didn't deserve that, nobody does. I appreciate it, you telling me all this. I really do.'

'She was a great person' He said smiling to himself, reminiscing. 'You better hurry I don't want you being late for your date, Kurt will kill me'

'That he will, Bye Mr. Hummel. I mean, Burt.'

'Bye, Blaine, Have fun.'

'Thank you, sir' I nodded my head to him and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me as I left the Hummel household. Arms were suddenly being wrapped around my waist and I slightly jumped.<p>

'Sorry. Babe, what was all that about? Did he yell at you? Did he warn you or something? Because if he did the Hummel boys will need to have a very serious-'

'He just said Thank You, that's all. No threats I promise. Scouts honor' I flashed him a megawatt smile. 'Love, we better get going, we don't want to be late for dinner do we?'

'That's depends what makes us late' he said giving me a peck on the lips.

'Wow. You are very 'loving' tonight now aren't you?'

'Hard not to be when I'm dating one of the most amazing guys in the whole entire world'

'I could say the very same, except it would be a HUGE understatement. Let's go!'

I opened his door for him and shut in one he was in. I took my seat behind the wheel and shut the door. 'We are not leaving until you put your seatbelt on, Kurt Hummel'

'Okay! You're bossy. Blaine Anderson, It's a bit unattractive actually'

'Sad, I thought we were a good couple'

'We are' He said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. 'Where are we going?'

'The movies'

'How original!'

We both burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the car the movie was amazing, Kurt kept clinging to me during the slightly more action filled scenes and he kept rubbing my leg throughout the whole movie as I played with the little bit of hair at the back of his head.<p>

'You look amazing tonight, Blaine. Those black skinny jeans,' he bit his lip 'your button down white shirt and that skinny black tie. I am definitely dreaming this whole night'

'I don't know whether to laugh and say thank you or to take that to offence as if I don't look good every time we hang out.' I shook my head 'But I think I will say thank you so, Thank you Kurt'

'Sorry. I didn't mean any offence I just mean that, It is taking a lot of will power not to just climb over and start kissing you'

'Well, If you ever run out of will power, I promise to you that I will not protest for even one second'

I sat there smirking to myself waiting for Kurt to make the final decision. He sat there for about half an minute then he climbed over and kneeled over my legs.

I brushed some hair out of his face, 'Kurt Hummel, you are usually more reserved. What has gotten into you?'

'I have a confession. Ever since we were in Dalton together, in your room alone and I saw your body, I've wanted you too. I'm not ready to do it all now, but I am ready to do some things. And this is one of those things.'

He grabbed my hands and placed them onto his waist, covered by his own hands. He slowly began moving forward and back, I understood immediately. I began slowly pulling him forward and back, grinding our hips together. He let go of my hands and began kissing me. I pulled my lips away from him and instead brought them to his collar bone and began nipping. He let out a moan and whispered 'Blaine, You're amazing. I love you, so much. Mmm'

He ran his fingers through my hair and softly tugged at them. This instantly brought me back to his lips with a wild gasp.


	2. Gives you hell

'Look, Rachel!' Finn said nodding to the couple within the Audi. 'I'm not quite sure an R8 is the best car to get busy in but that couple sure seems to be having a good time, a REALLY good time. We should try that sometime you know sex in a –'

'Finn, just shut up for a second. Please.' She stood staring at the couple analyzing everything.

'Rach, are you getting turned on by it? If so that is so sexy!'

'No, No Finn. I am not getting turned on by it. Doesn't Blaine have a white Audi R something?'

'Audi R8 that car is a gift from the gods I mean, it's beautiful! Not as beautiful as you though...'

'I know that! I mean the 'me being beautiful' thing but didn't Kurt say him and Blaine were going to catch a movie tonight?'

'Yeah, but I still don't know what you're getting at…'

Rachel let out a huge sigh. 'There is a couple getting it on in a white Audi R8, identical to Blaine's. There is a couple getting it on in the Audi outside a movie theatre where Kurt and Blaine had their date...'

'Uh huh'

'Oh My God! Finn! How do you not understand? THAT IS KURT AND BLAINE!'

Finn turned wide eyed to Rachel. 'They can't be! He's- He is – No! Kurt's my brother, my little brother and he wouldn't – Or would he? No! That can't be – Oh My God it is! I have to do something!'

'Finn! Where are you going!'

Kurt has restrained himself from thrusting forward anymore causing me to look up at him with soft eyes.

'Oh my God! Kurt I can't believe I – I'm so sorry. So very sorry I can't believe I -'

'Shut Up!' He commanded, yes commanded, in a very sexy growl. I looked up at him with a very confused look on my face.

Before I knew what was happening he was unbuttoning my pants and reaching in to palm my growing errection. I attempted in stifling back my moans but eventually I couldn't, I needed something to distract me. I unbuttoned his own pants and reached in to palm his growing member. I bit my lip in pleasure at his moans knowing I was the one causing them. Then before I knew what was happening he was being dragged off of me. My mind instantly jumped to horrible conclusions that he was being pulled out to be beaten.

'Kurt! Whoever you are leave him the fuck alone! I swear to god if you hurt him I will kick your ass! You will wish you never set your ugly, grimy hands on MY sexy and amazing BOYFRIEND! I will only say this once GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!' I could feel the heat burning behind my eyes and I could feel my face getting even redder due to the anger I was feeling towards this individual.

'Ow, that hurt's you bastard! WHAT THE FUCK?'

'LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND THE FUCK ALONE!' I screamed climbing out of my car, tears pooling in my eyes, not even bothering to button back up my pants, I was in a rage! Mainly due to the fact some ass wipe was hurting Kurt!

I stopped in my tracks when I realized who dragged my Kurt away from me and the cause for Kurt crying out in pain. I let the tears flow down my cheeks.

'Whoa!' Finn cried out, putting his hands up in defense and letting go of Kurt. I fell to my knees and let myself sob. Once he saw this, Kurt ran over to me and pulled me onto his lap and whispered into my ear 'I don't give a shit about this shirt, nothing compared to how much I care about you. Go ahead babe'. I let the tears fall and my breathing became hiccupped due to the sobs altering it.

'Dude, I am so sorry! Kurt, why is he bawling?'

'Oh, I don't know, Finn. Do you think it has to do with that fact that his boyfriend was dragged off of him whilst they were making out? Maybe it's because there are so many homophobes in Ohio? That once him and a date were beaten up after his Prom because he was gay? That he thought his boyfriend was being attacked and hurt? Pick one. You fucking retard! Don't you ever think before you do things or speak for that matter? What the fuck is wrong with you!' Kurt tightened his grip around me as he yelled at his stepbrother. I could literally feel the anger boiling within him as he protected me. I raised my head to look at Kurt. His face was bright red. I turned to look at Rachel and Finn. Rachel took a huge intake of breath at cupped her mouth with her right hand. Finn looked like he was on the verge of tears himself.

'Kurt...' I began but was cut off

'No! No, Blaine! He deserves it. Look at what he did to you!' He continued to glare at Finn, not once taking his eyes off of him. Exactly like a predator stalking his pray.

'Babe, calm down. I'm fine, alright? I was just a bit shocked. I thought you were being attacked but it was just Finn. A pleasant surprise I may add. I was…overwhelmed by my feelings. I'm alright. I promise you.' I took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze 'I love you and I will never stop loving you' He turned his head towards me and I brought his hand up to my lips to gently kiss it for him to see.

'Kurt…' we both turned to face Finn

'Why are you here?'

'I was on a date with Rachel but Kurt…'

'Why did you pull me out of Blaine's care, Finn?'

'I…I…Rachel saw you two...and I don't know! I guess my overprotective brother-ness kicked in or something? I mean…I wouldn't have a Problem with you guys having sex or anything just…not here! I mean…People could have seen you! Like Karofsky or Ammizo. That would be the last thing you guys would want plus…it may be uncomfortable to have sex' He winced at the word 'In this car' He let out a nervous chuckle.

'Fine, Finn. I will buy it. Come one Blaine, let's go somewhere at little bit more 'appropriate'. Somewhere where we can hide who we actually are in order not to upset prejudice and discriminating individuals' I slipped myself off of Kurt's lap and sat on the cold ground. Kurt stood up and dusted himself off before reaching out a hand to help me get up. I took it and once up dusted my own pants off.

'Kurt?' I looked at Finn the faint traces of tears still lingered on his face

'What now, Finn?' Kurt snapped at his brother. I took his hand and squeezed it in order to tell him to calm down.

'Were you serious? I mean…what you said? What you called me?'

'Let's go Blaine!' Kurt shouted as he dragged me to the passenger side door 'I'm driving' He opened my door for me and closed it once I was in. I watched his as he walked to the driver's side and slammed the door. I looked at him my face full of worry. 'Can you stop staring at me, please? I'm not really in the mood'

'Sure. Okay.' I said turning my eyes to look back at Rachel and Finn. She was comforting him, poor boy. I'm sure glad I wasn't on the receiving side of Kurt's wrath like he was.

'Put your seatbelt on. I don't want you to get hurt. By the way, I love you too. Very much actually.'

'Okay, Babe. Whatever you want' I gave into his command and buckled my seatbelt, scared of what may have happened if I had refused to. 'Where are we going?' I said turning to him.

'You will see soon my love' He turned to me and gave a small smile then turned to the radio. He switched it to his favorite channel and 'Keeps getting' better' by Christina Aguilera came blasting through the speakers. I winced at first to the volume but Kurt didn't lower it. The song? How fitting for Kurt right now…

He sped out of the parking lot, leaving Finn and Rachel behind with a cloud of dust. I instantly felt sorry for them.

**Heyy! Please review its like..Darren Criss to me.. Can't get enough ;) So In your reviews I would like to see:**

**#1 Fave Colour**

**#2 Fave Animal**

**#3 Fave Song**

**#4 Fave Smell**

**#5 Fave Klaine duet**

**#6 Fave Klaine moment in Glee**

**#7 Fave glee character and why?**

**#8 Fave Gleesong cover**

**And finally #9 YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY STORY! **


	3. Your Love, Your Love is my drug

***Disclaimer* - I wish I owned Glee…and all the characters…Especially Klaine. But I don't…sadly. So, Please don't kill me. I'm nice! Like..seriously! Love Shona :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****alicethemoonshoes. HUGE FAN! :D**

**Where do ya'll want to see this story go? Please review! It's like…crack to moi :D x**

We came to a stop at an all too familiar location. I turned to face Kurt but he wouldn't look at me. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that I do indeed believe that his nails were beginning to dig deep into the cover. He opened his door, turned his back towards me and got out of the car, once again slamming his door. I took my gaze off of him and progressed to unbuckle my seatbelt, open my door, climb out and close the door behind me. When I got out he was leaning against the back of the car so I made my way towards him slowly well aware of what he was capable of when he was upset.

'Babe?' I reached my hand out in front of me for him to take, if he wanted to that is. How I wished he wanted to. He raised his head to look at me and the look on his face almost broke my heart. The look on his face was one of pure embarrassment and sorrow. 'What's wrong?' I asked whilst stepping forward, closing some of the distance between us. He put his head back down and began to shake it. He let out a humorless chuckle and looked up to face me once again.

'I'm sorry you had to see me act like that' He said reaching to grab my hand and to intertwine our fingers together causing me to smile at the small action and flashback to the time when Kurt told me that the touch of the fingertips was sexy. He was right; the action caused small surges of pleasure to trail up my arm and my spine.

'It's not like I haven't seen you mad before. I am just glad I wasn't on the receiving end this time. However, I do have an unfair advantage over Finn because unlike him I actually do know how to rid your anger.' I peered deep into his blue eyes and loved knowing that he was doing the same to mine. 'But Babe, I think you owe him an apology. He looked devastated! I even believe I saw him crying when we were leaving...I know for sure you didn't mean what you said to him. You two care about each other, deeply. I could tell that between you two when I observed you guys when the Warblers and I were singing our goodbye to you. I know how he treated you when you decorated your room but you two have come so far from then. It's unfair to treat each other like that, and I know for the record that these days he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You need to say you are sorry'

'I-'He put his free hand up to his face. 'Oh my god, you're right Blaine! I'm no better than Karofsky!' He took his hand away from his face and looked back towards me and I could see the tears pooling in his eyes.

'Kurt!' I whispered as I pulled him into a hug. I could hear his soft sobs as I held him and comforted him. 'You are SO much better than Karofsky! You actually have a heart! Sure sometimes you can be a bit catty but you are nothing compared to that big Neanderthal! You slushied yourself in order to preserve Finn's popularity because you classified him as a friend even though he was too stupid to notice then that you cared about him, as a friend I mean. You hardly knew me yet you shoved Karofsky off of me when he ran be back into that chain link fence at McKinley. I cannot even begin to express how proud I was of you at that moment for having the courage and guts to do that. I was blown away at how caring you were of me. The first time you met Wes and David you won them over. Hell! You won me over just by stopping me on the staircase during your failed spy attempt. You just have to apologize to Finn, I am one hundred percent sure he will forgive you'

'I-I just- You were so upset! I hate seeing you upset! You were so angry and so protective and then when you found out it was Finn you broke down. I just hated him at that moment for doing that to you. I love you and seeing you hurt makes me want to somehow take all that pain away from you, to wrap my arms around you and to tell you it's alright as well as to comfort you with kisses. It made me feel broken inside seeing you like that' He pulled away to look at me.

'I thought it was some loser pulling you out of the car to hurt you, I was wishing they would just leave us the hell alone. Then when you said 'Ow' that was the last straw, I was angered that someone could inflict pain on such a beautiful person such as you.' I reached my hand up and let the back of my hand trail down his cheek then let it fall back down at my side. 'You don't deserve to be hurt! You deserve to be loved and to be taken care of, all of which I am trying to do. When I saw that it was only Finn a wave of relief passed over me and it just felt that the weight of my previous feelings were just crashing and that my heart was swelling ten times more in order to create enough space to provide a home for the amount of love and all the feelings I feel towards you. I don't deserve you, much less the way you feel towards me'

'On the contrary, I don't deserve you. I don't know how anybody is capable of loving me much less as much as you do' He said clutching my other free hand in his and giving both my hands a light squeeze.

'It is quite easy to fall in love with you and your personality. You are such a beautiful person inside and out. I am so glad I have gotten to know you on a much more personal level that anybody has before. I feel like I have a backstage pass to your heart and your true self and I am the only person that owns that pass.' I watched as a huge smile spread across his beautiful porcelain skin.

'I would love a backstage pass to an Enrique Iglesias concert! The man is gorgeous! I would tap that'

'Wouldn't we all? Gorgeous is a huge understatement. But he is nothing compared to my boyfriend, my man is way better than that sexy pop star can even dream to be. You can tap that all you want. Only as long as I am still your number one man and I can join in on the fun' I finished it off with a wink and watched a light shade of pink creep up into his cheeks, quite surprised it was visible in the dim parking lot lighting.

'Deal' He said laughing 'Uhm…Blaine?'

'Yes?' I asked looking back at our intertwined hands.

'What did you mean when you said that you know how to rid my anger?' A smirk began to grow on his gorgeous face.

'I think you know perfectly well what I meant by that Mr. Hummel' I said letting go of his hands and wrapping them behind his back, pulling him closer so that our torsos were touching. I could feel his heart beat quickening and that caused a huge smile to begin to form on my mouth. 'Or do I need to remind you?' I asked then began to lightly nip at his neck.

'Mm. Reminding seems like a good idea' He managed to squeeze out as I started to make a trail of kisses up his jaw line and to his lips. After a minute I felt his tongue trace along my bottom lip, begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. I slowly shook my head and broke away from the kiss leaving Kurt standing with a small pout.

'We should go get coffee before I have to return you back to your dad' I said releasing a laugh from my lips. 'No matter how much I want to stay here and make out with you, coffee sounds like a much better plan'

'You are just lucky I happen to love coffee, Blaine' he said beginning to drag to the front door of the coffee shop. 'Very Lucky'

We were sitting at 'our spot' in the restaurant. It has remained this way ever since I confessed to him that I loved him, I was so relieved when he told me he loved me too. Although, his quick response frightened me quite a little bit. He assured me later that night when I questioned him that it was only because he was shocked I had actually said those words to him. I felt myself begin to smile at the thought. 'A penny for your thoughts?' An angelic voice questioned me pulling me out from my beautiful memory.

I looked into his mesmerizing eyes and smiled. 'I was remembering the day you came back from New York. It's actually my favorite memory of us being together'

'It is a great memory but wait...' He looked at me with a confused face plastered on his delicate features 'Why is it your favorite memory?'

Why was he even asking a question like that? Does he seriously not know? 'It is my favorite memory of us because you told me you loved me back. Kurt, I'm in love with you and to hear you say you loved me back…I was ecstatic. It meant so much to me to have you say that to me. THAT is why it is my favorite memory' His facial expressions were beginning to frighten me. 'Why did you ask? Is it not one of your favorite moments? Oh my god Kurt, It isn't!' I watched as his eyes widened with some sort of feeling I couldn't understand. 'Do you regret saying you loved me back? Oh my god! I knew it was too soon! I just- I thought-' I was cut off.

'BLAINE! SHUT UP! Just shut up for a second, please?' I slowly nodded my head and made a really loud gulp. Why am I so bad at romance? I brought my hand to my face and literally face palmed. 'Blaine, can you please look up at me? I'm begging you. Please Blaine.' I shook my head in my hand and kept my hand over my eyes. I was too embarrassed to look at him. I heard his chair scoot out but I couldn't bring myself to look at what he was doing. Part of me was wishing he would leave so I could run out of here as quick as possible and attempt to keep up my dapper façade and the other part of me wanted him to stay even if it meant I had to face further embarrassment. Man, I was whipped. I distinctly heard the squeaking of Doc Martens next to me and felt a hand placed at the top of my thigh. 'Baby' he whispered to me. 'Can you please look up for just a small amount of time? I understand if you want to break up with me…'

His voice cracked between 'break up'. What was he saying to me? Why was he mentioning breaking up? 'But please give me a chance to explain myself…If you don't look up at me I will get the hint but I NEED you to please look at me'. I heard a sniffle and that caused me to instantly look up at him. I pulled him onto my lap and cuddled him as he sniffled into my shoulder not caring about if there may or may not have been homophobes in the coffee shop, my boyfriend was crying on my shoulder.

'Why are you crying?' I questioned stupidly whilst pulling his face to look me dead in the eye. It really should be illegal for someone to look this beautiful whilst crying. He let out a big sigh.

'I am crying because you wouldn't give me a chance to explain! I barely got a chance if any at all to put an input in there. Then you progressed to saying that I didn't love you…' more tears began to fall down his cheek and I wiped them away with my thumb. 'Which you are totally wrong about by the way! I love you so fucking much it hurts! I love you more than I love my wardrobe, that's saying something' I let out a small laugh 'I was shocked when you said it was your favorite memory and questioned you because It is mine as well. Before you came along I didn't believe anybody could love me, romantically I mean. Then you came along and made me fall in love with you upon first seeing you! I knew you were different than anyone I had ever met, I don't know how but I did. I thought it was fairly obvious that I liked you and you kept telling everyone that we were JUST friends and that was how it was going to remain. Every time you said that it felt like someone was pricking my heart. It stung. A lot.'

I began to frown. 'Kurt…' He put a finger to my lips to silence me and shook his head.

'Then there was Valentine's Day when I thought you were going to sing to me. Oh Gosh! I was so happy and so ecstatic. I had been texting Rachel and Mercedes all day talking to them about it; I had worked myself up so much' He put on a sad smile and another tear slipped down his delicate skin. 'When you announced it to the Warblers, I felt and saw all their eyes on me…I think they had the same thought as me, that you were going to serenade me. So, I supported you then my heart was crushed when you said it was Jeremiah. I got apologetic looks from David and Wes afterwards though..It made me to feel a bit better that at least some people in the school cared about me and my feelings' He let out a humorous laugh and it broke my heart to hear him say those things.

'When you hugged me before you left and thanked me for siding with you that hurt as well. Once you turned your back towards me I began to cry. I walked over to the couch and cried for about…10 minutes?' He shrugged. 'Wes and David walked back in after rehearsal though and they found me. Oh God!' He laughed, this time a real one. 'They threatened to kill you even though you were their best friend. As you can see you're still alive, only because I told them they would miss teasing you too much. They agreed. They did however advise me to call the girls for an emergency sleepover, never have I loved them that much at that moment. So, I did. I sang my go to song for when I'm upset 'Roses turn' I changed up the words though. I sang it when I was upset with my father as well. Then you had to go and confuse me even more when you said you liked me but you didn't want to ruin anything. Then there was also when you said I wasn't sexy. Yeah…that hurt too. I swear to god the girls wanted to murder you after that. They disagreed with you...too much in fact. I can't tell you how many times I have been told that if I ever went through another butch stage they would offer themselves for me to use. That scared me a little bit, but I assured them I was 100% sure I liked boys'

'Which I am glad because we wouldn't be here right now' He nodded.

'What I am basically trying to say is that even though you have hurt me a lot, I love you. As well as that I could never hate you because If I could we probably wouldn't be together now' He smiled 'I NEVER want to say goodbye to you and I never want you to say goodbye to me and if you ever do I will not let you go without a fight I can assure you that from now'

'I wouldn't want it any other way!' I pressed my lips lightly to his for a brief second.

'Mmm. I love when you do that.' He brushed he hair away from my eyes 'So back to what I was saying…It's my favorite memory as well. All my memories with you are my favorites however that one definitely tops the list. I was so happy when you told me you loved me because I have been waiting for you to say that for an incredibly long amount of time. I just couldn't believe it was one of your favorites as well. So, you caught me off guard. I was so happy that I couldn't say anything but you misinterpreted it, sadly. I'm in love with you and always will be, no matter whatever may or may not happen to us.'

'I'm in love with you too, babe' happy tears began to pool in my eyes. 'God! We're emotional wrecks tonight but you're the only one I want. The only one I will EVER want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you, I want to have children with you and I want to grow old with you. I will always be around to care for you as long as you want me'

'I am pretty sure I said I would forever be in love with you..so that will be an incredibly long amount of time'

'Good!' I said touching his nose. 'Sadly, I do believe our coffees have gone cold about now…'

'Oh…Oops.' He rested his head back onto my shoulder and began to softly stroke my neck with his nose. 'I guess that means it is time to leave then'

'I guess it is' Kurt got up and threw away our coffee's and sat back in his chair and looked at me.

'I think you should sing 'Roses Turn' for me, the version you sang when you were mad at me. I love hearing your voice and I'm really intrigued. So, can you please sing it for me soon?' I gave him one of my mega watt smiles that I knew he couldn't resist.

'Ugh. You're lucky I love you. Come to the McKinley auditorium tomorrow at four. Bring the Warblers as well…I think It will scare them from doing anything bad to me or us. Knowing what I am capable of I mean. I can be quite intimidating Mr. Anderson' He winked at me.

'Oh trust me! I know! I still can't believe out of all the gay people in the world you chose to be with me'

'Only you. Forever. So…Will you be there?'

'Hell yes, Baby! I can't wait' I smiled at him once again

'Mmm. Good' He leant over the table and gave me a short, chaste kiss. 'I love you' he breathed.

'I love you. Always.'

'Let's go, we have just enough time to get me home before curfew' He got out of his chair and motioned for me to do the same. Once we were both standing he interlaced our fingers. He pulled out his phone from his pocket with his free hand and held down the number 2. Rachel. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for her to pick up.

'Rachel! It's Kurt…Yes, I'm fine…I have a favor to ask you…'


	4. List of My Favorite Stories :

Hello people reading this..but sad to say…This Is **NOT** another chapter. **THERE WILL BE ONE THOUGH!** There will be quite a few more actually :D But not right now. Right now I thought I would share with you guys **MY **favorite stories on Fan Fiction…and I am quite sure I will find more :)

Warning: There **ARE** a lot.

If you love me and my story you **NEED** (Like really **NEED**) To go read these stories :) They are my inspiration :D However some is smut…well I think a lot of it is :/ Not that I obsess with smut...I'm not a pervert :P However..I seem to find a lot of the stories intriguing :) and there is normally **ALWAYS** a good plot so…**VOILA READERS! **(In no particular order…)

Kiss – foraworldundeserving

Que Sera Sera – BeautyHeldWithin

Distance makes the heart grow fonder – Grace Ryan

Dalton – CP Coulter (All time favorite 3 Even the cast of Glee love it…that goes for something ;D)

Comfortable – thestoryofanhour

Breaking the silence – PCJC24

Broken – Lolitarun

Can't fight this feeling – redandyell0w

Caught on Camera – Crazy4Klaine

Changing Minds During the Hunt – Mar22

Dalton Academy – Crazy4Klaine

Duo – daltontie

Grande Nonfat Mocha – ItsJustGidget

Great Discoveries – ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA

I Can Taste Summer On Your Skin –TheLifeRush

I Feel The Chemicals Kicking In – Pyrofrickenmaniac (Love the name :D)

I Will – when the night grows old

I will never say goodbye to you – charli220

If You're Ready Like I'm Ready – CarolineShea

It Breaks A Man To See What He Misses – fanny nugget

Klaine: Walking on Sunshine – KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek

Why can't you see what you're doing to me –somewhereovertheklainebow (Love the name too ;D)

You Do Or You Dalton – liz-loz

You Give Me the Wings to Fly – JustCallMeObsessed

Pool Parties, Flat Tires, and Underwater Kissing – alicethemoonshoes

In Which Klaine Watched Beauty and the Beast – alicethemoonshoes

Warbling in a New Direction – 494ELB (LOVE)

We Did It Our Way – BeautyHeldWithin (Que Sera Sera Continuation..)

What Spying Can Lead To – Kurtsie'swish

LOVE – xActDanceWritex

Perfectly Wrong – LivAndLetDie

Sexy – MSBelo

Sexy Faces – Isobel Rothbourne

Starting Over From The End – missblaineanderson (Can I steal your name? ;D)

The Things He Didn't Know – dtngfan

The Warblers Get Sexy – KlainebowsForever ( I JUST HAD SEXXX! Love that song ;D)

This Could Be The End of Everything – Jenny Crosby

Trapped – bjaaroy

Trapped! – Kutsiegirl

Trapped! 2 – Kurtsiegirl


	5. Sexy

The lights in the auditorium began to dim as soon as all of us warblers had taken our seats, filling the two rows right in the middle of the huge room. However the lights shining on the stage remained on. Kurt walked out on stage wearing the tightest pair of jeans I had ever seen him wear before. God bless those jeans. I had to remind myself I was sitting next to David and Wes in order to prevent myself from drooling. How were those jeans not cutting off his circulation? His upper body was covered in a tight button down shirt with sleeves that just passed the elbows with a black line going down the middle. His jeans were held onto his hip by a black belt that appeared to have some sort of pouch right above his…zipper. On his feet was a pair of worn-out, black and white converse. I would have never expected Kurt to wear something so…normal. I had to blink for a few times in order to convince myself I was awake and actually seeing this with my own eyes. I had to do something to preserve this moment, so I pulled out my blackberry and quickly snapped a picture of my gorgeous boyfriend and mere second before he began to speak.

'Welcome to McKinley, Dalton Academy Warblers. David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Flint, James, Ethan, Luke, Nick, Cam, Trent, Jesse, Andy, John, Richard and last but certainly not least, the always dapper Blaine Anderson' He nodded to the warblers and sent me a wink. 'I am certain Blaine has explained to you why you all are here but I can tell you that is not the case...' All of the Warblers eyes turned to face me and my eyes widened. What was he talking about?

'Well, it is but he left out a few details. Only because I didn't tell him what they were. Blaine told me he wanted me to perform Rose's Turn for him, which I agreed to hence why you are all here. However, Rachel and I decided that it would be a good chance to showcase our diverse amount of talent to you all. The competition season may be over, for now, but we thought we would scare you in advance. So first I would like to start off with the topic of 'Sexy'. Blaine, Sweetie?' He paused waiting for my reply.

'Yes, babe?'

'You said I wasn't sexy. You said when I was trying it looked like I had, quote, 'gas-pains'. So now I will prove to you how very wrong you were AFTER Britany's performance with some of the cheerio's and a ND group number then a little 'surprise' performance. During the switch between Brittany's performance and the group Puck will play an oldie that everyone knows to give my Boo sometime to change. So what do you guys say? Are you ready to get started?'

The warblers all broke out into a loud applause, I stood up in order to convey my eagerness and the rest of the Warblers soon joined me.

'I guess that's a good enough answer. So Gentlemen, I introduce you to McKinley's own Britany Spears!'

Kurt walked off the stage and as he did I found my eyes glued to the way his hips swayed as he walked. Once out of my peripheral vision I turned my head back to the centre of the Stage as Britany walked out in a knee length, blue trench coat. She stopped in the middle of the stage.

'Hi Birdies! I am Brittany S. Pierce. Kurt told me I had to do my special song. So I will. Before I do my special song, I would like all you birdies to know that soon all the dolphins will not be dolphins anymore. Sorry Kurtie!'

I turned to look at my fellow Warblers and chuckled at their confused faces. 'Guys, She basically means that she will turn anyone gay straight' Various exclamations of Oh!'s were voiced between my friends.

'What's a straight?' Brittany asked me with a serious face.

I could help but smile at her innocence 'Nothing sweetie, Just show us your special performance please'

'Since you said please…' she spoke as she walked towards the back of the stage. 'Oh wait! My dance friends will be helping me! Okay I can perform now!' The lights all went off in the auditorium.

The music started and I instantly recognized the song 'I'm a slave 4 u'. A man with a yellow faux fur jacket walked on and tore the coat of Brittany exposing a green bra like top and blue booty shorts with huge feathers hanging off the sides. She looked gorgeous. I took a brief glance at Wes and David who both had their legs crossed. I was so tempted to say something but Brittany was looking hot. So it was understandable. If I wasn't gay I am pretty sure my legs would be crossed too in order to hide a little 'problem' that I would have had. Sure there were shirtless guys but none of them compared to Kurt so I was not 'uncomfortable' in the slightest.

_I know I may be young but I've got feelings too_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing_

_So let me go, and just listen_

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_

_Well, did you ever think it would be okay for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club_

_Well, I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing's what I love_

_Now watch me_

There was no doubt about it Brittany was an amazing dancer. Seeing her body and the dancers move in that way was causing me and the warblers to drool. I still didn't have a 'problem', maybe because I was very good at keeping cool. Well, that is about anything NOT Kurt related. The slightest things he does have me going, like the way he bit his lips when he was nervous and the way he would always lick his lips after we kissed. Okay, NOW I had a problem. That boy was pure sex on a stick. Why did I say it looked like he had gas pains? I was only trying to say that he shouldn't try so hard because he's sexy enough on his own accord but everything came out wrong. Shit! I need to apologize to him for that later…

_Get it, Get it. Get it, Get it, Ooh_

_Get it, Get it. Get it, Get it, Woah_

_Get it, Get it. Get it, Get it, Oh_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold it, I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing, when I see this guy_

_What's practical is logical? What the hell! Who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

_Baby! Don't you wanna, dance up on me?_

_To another time and place?_

_Oh Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me?_

_Leaving behind my name, my age_

_Now watch me!_

Brittany and her dancers broke out into a huge dance break that left me and the other warblers astonished at her talent. If New Directions had dancers as talented as this we were FUCKED for the next competition season seeing how all we did was sway from left to right.

_Get it, Get it. Get it, Get it, Ooh_

_Get it, Get it. Get it, Get it, Woah_

_Get it, Get it. Get it, Get it, Oh_

_I'm a slave for you _

_HERE WE GO!_

_I cannot hold it, I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_HERE WE GO!_

_I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

_Take that!_

The lights in the auditorium went out as soon as the song closed and shuffling could be heard on stage. The lights came back on and Brittany and the dancers were gone, in their place was the always fashionable Kurt Hummel. Once he saw our reactions he instantly pulled out his phone and took a picture out then burst out laughing, clutching at his sides. 'If you all could only just see your faces now!' His outburst cause all of us to be pulled out from the trance on shock we all appeared to be in. 'So what did you guys think?'

Wes put his head in his hands 'WE ARE SCREWED!'.

Nick still seemed to be in a lust filled trance 'That was hot. Hey Kurt!'

'Yes, Nick?'

'Do you think you could give me her number?'

'No because I am one hundred percent certain you have the ability to do that yourself' He said with a smirk on his face causing Nick to pout. 'Puck get out here! I'm ready to have some fun so we need to get your song done with!'

Puck walked out onto the stage with a guitar on his back and a stool in each of his hands. Behind him were all of the members of New Directions, minus Brittany and Artie who was wheeling himself onto the stage, each carrying their own stool. Puck handed Kurt one of the stools he was holding.

'Thank you, Noah'

'Dude! It's Puck!' Kurt let out a huge sigh

Puck sat with Artie, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Mercedes to his right. Along with Lauren, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Mike and Sam to his left.

'Oh! If you don't know this song? Be ashamed, Rich Kids!'

'Puck! '

'What dude!'

'You forgot to say that they were idiots if they didn't know it!' All of New Directions and the Warblers burst into laughter and Kurt.

I covered my mouth with both hands and yelled 'Nice to see you're so compassionate, Babe!' Receiving another round of laughter from our friends.

'Alright everyone! Shut up so I can play!' Puck shouted then smiled at us.

Puck began to strum on his guitar and I immediately knew this song too. If nobody knew it then they WERE idiots!

_Where it began? I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Was in the Spring, then spring became summer_

_Who'd have believed you'd come along?_

_Hands, touching hands. Reaching out._

_Touching me, touching you_

_Oh, Sweet Caroline_

New Directions and the warblers all joined in to sing the echo's (_Bah! Bah! Bah!_)

_Good times never seemed so good (So Good! So Good!)_

_I've been inclined (Bah! Bah! Bah!)_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh, Sweet Caroline (Bah! Bah! Bah!)_

_Good times never seemed so good (So Good! So Good!)_

_I've been inclined (Bah! Bah! Bah!)_

_To believe it never would ooh no, no_

Most of the Warblers were on their feet and dancing around.

'Good to see I don't have to kill anyone for not knowing the song' Puck laughed.

'What a shame!' Kurt laughed back

'Heard that!' All of us shouted at the same time. Causing Kurt to show us one of his dazzling smiles.

'Brittany! Are you ready!' Kurt shouted

'Kurtie! Blue on top of Black right!'

'Yes, Boo! Do you have the Blue on top?'

'Blue? Blue like Blueberry blue? '

'Yes, Boo!'

'I think so…'

'Do you need help?'

'Yes!' Brittany sounded close to tears.

'Shit! Coming Boo!' Kurt ran off stage leaving us all to talk amongst ourselves. Five minutes later he walked back onstage with Brittany's hand in his.

'San! I did it!' She let go of Kurt's hand and ran to Santana beaming. Santana pulled her in for a hug.

'Okay! Everybody get into your positions!' Kurt ordered everyone. Members of New Directions each scrambled off to different sides of the stage. Kurt quickly sprinted back on stage and yelled 'Sit Down!' then ran back off stage. The lights on the stage turned red and yellow before the music started playing. As soon as I heard the music I knew I soon would indeed be having a little 'problem' of my own.

_Get up on this!_

The warblers heard all the girls shout this from off stage and we all turned to look at each other. Then turned back to look at the stage as Tina, Rachel and Mercedes walked on.

_Get up on this! _

_Ooh Baby, Baby! Ooh Baby, Baby! _

_Ooh Baby, Baby. Ooh Baby, Baby!_

_Ahh! Push it!_

My eyes bulged out of my head as Artie, Finn and Kurt walked on from the other side of the stage. Kurt strutted across the stage and he turn his head slightly as he walked t give me a brief wink.

_Get up on this!_

_Ahh! Push it!_

_Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppah's here!_

_Now wait a minute ya'll!_

_This dance ain't for everybody, only the sexy people_

_So all you fly mothers, get out there and dance._

_Dance I said!_

_Salt and Peppers here!_

_And We're in effect! Want you to push it, Babe!_

My eyes remained glued to Kurt's hips and the magical way he thrust them to the beat.

_Cooling by day then at night working up a sweat! _

Muscles. Muscles! LOOK AT HIS FUCKING MUSCLES! I could now feel myself starting to because hard very slowly.

_Come on Girls! _

_Let's show the guys that we know how to become number one in a hot party show_

_Ahh! Push it! Push it good!_

Oh how bad I wished I was Mercedes at the moment. I had to bite my lips in order to suppress all the moans being caused by all the wonderful thoughts my mind led me and Kurt…

_Ahh! Push it! P-Push it real good!_

_Ahh! Push it! Push it good!_

_Ahh! Push it! P-Push it real good! _

Quinn , Lauren, Santana and Brittany walked out on stage and all formed in a line along with the rest of the girls. Sam, Mike and Puck all walked out to join the rest of the boys. Finn walked towards the end of the line the girls had made and began singing

_Yo Baby Pop! Yeah you! Come here give me a kiss! _

_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed!_

He individually danced and sang with each of the girls as he walked his way back towards the boys

_Can you hear the music pumping hard?_

_Like I wished you would?_

_Now Push it!_

The Warbler's cat calling and whistles all brought me out of my trance, only to let me see how very talented Kurt was with his hips causing my mouth to instantly water with want.

_Ahh! Push it! Push it good!_

_Ahh! Push it! P-Push it real good! _

The New Directions formed an Isle, Boys on one side and girls on the other. They began to each walk to their partners with the beat of the song.

_Ahh! Push it! Push it good!_

_Ahh! Push it! P-Push it real good!_

Mercedes took Kurt's microphone away from him and he fell to the floor. His next dance move went straight down south due to how animalistic it appeared.

_Ahh! Push it!_

_Get up on this!_

_Ahh! Push it!_

_Get up on this_

People were being dragged across the floor. The actions Kurt and Mercedes mimicked was him moter-boating her and her blowing him. Shit! They were good at being sexy…

_Ahh! Push it!_

_Get up on this_

Ahh! Push it!

All the new Directions lined up then all thrust together with the final line of the song.

_AHH! PUSH IT!_

The New Directions stood there bobbing their heads up and down

Kurt, Tina and Brittany all ran off stage quickly, leaving the rest of the New Directions all alone on stage.

Mercedes walked forward holding her microphone.

'So, quick question to the sexy men wearing blazers in the front, are any of you SINGLE?'

Her and the remainder of New Directions all ran off stage and the lights went out. Once again, leaving us all in the dark in confusion.


	6. Help!

_**WAIT! PLEASE READ! Hola Readers. Now, I have been a bad writer. I realize that. It has been a while since I have uploaded a New Chapter of this story. THAT is because I have a new story called 'I Set Fire To The Rain' and It is basically...my baby. It is much better than this fic, or so I have been told. So I urge you all to go to read that, it gets updated a lot quicker than this one. Why? Because, I have a lot of idea's but don't know how to put them to good use as yet in this fic. I have a song planned but it has nothing to do with this ongoing scene so, I am asking you lovely people to be generous and help me out a little here. Also, That story has a much better flow than this one. You will understand when you read it. Another reason? Well, I just started A-Levels. They are hard as hell and they it now takes up about 95% of my time. So I have minimal time to write. However, I have just started to get the hang of things but you all just have to bear with me and for that I apologize.**_

_**Now, I made this for a reason. Not to piss you off, but like I said, for help. Now, if you have read this ND have multiple songs to write so. I would love for you all to list to me:**_

_**A solo for each ND Character. **_

_**Duets that you would like to see.**_

_**Group numbers you would like to see.**_

_**This will most definitely speed up the process of me writing a new chapter. The more reviews, the more ideas. The more idea's, the quicker I write. The quicker I write, The quicker a new chapter is uploaded.**_

_**I would really appreciate and love if you could all just take time out of your busy lives to do this simple thing for me.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Peace and Love**_

_**Shona aka 13xgreeniex13 *Less than three***_


End file.
